Pan
"Hell was a place you walked to on your own two feet." - Pan, Hellfighters Pan is one of the two main protagonists in The Devil's Engine trilogy. She is a seventeen year old veteran soldier for the side of The Fist. Appearance As of Hellraisers, Pan is introduced as a seventeen year old girl. She has short blonde hair, blue eyes, and has prominent scarring over her chest where she'd been stabbed and on her shin where her bone punctured through the skin. Marlow describes her as having "a hard kind of beauty". She mainly dresses in the black kevlar armour and jumpsuit she receives for her missions. As of Hellwalkers, Pan while in Hell gets marbled black Engine skin, and copper eyes when her body is reformed. She gains a prominent scar around her neck after she is resurrected from getting her head bitten off. After getting out and catching up with Herc and Charlie, she changes outfits into a black uniform polo from "Petal's Bakery", and crafts shorts out of the tattered pants she'd gone through Hell with. Personality Pan is an abrasive girl, and an all out brawler. She is goal driven, but impulsive and has a tendency to be stubborn and resistant to change when it is forced upon her. She has a dark, petty sense of humour that often comes across as callous and irreverent to the people around her. Pan holds herself to a deep moral sense of atonement due to her past, and a murder of her rapist that she committed when she was fourteen. She justifies her actions and means by the philosophy Herc had laid out to her: take one life, save a billion. She often uses this ideal when trying to cope and grieve, then going out of her way to be distant and cold to the people she doesn't know well. Despite this iciness, it is clear where Pan's loyalties lie whenever she's with someone she trusts well. History Spoiler Warning! Proceed at your own risk if you have not completed reading the entire trilogy. Early Life Pan used to live with her foster mother for the majority of her childhood. It is unclear why she had been placed in foster care, nor any explanation as to what happened to her biological parents. When she was fourteen, she had been groomed and sexually abused by a man named Cristoph who was supposed to look after her in foster care. She had repeatedly beaten him with a lamp until his skull cracked open. Recruitment After getting taken in by the police, she was approached by Herc who told her about the Fist and the secret war between engines, giving her a choice between waiting for her trial on Riker's Island, or following him and becoming a soldier and having her wishes granted by the Engine. Revealed in Hellwalkers, Herc reveals that Pan never actually killed Cristoph. In order to secure her recruitment, he continued to let her believe that she actually killed him. In reality, while in extremely unstable condition, Cristoph has since been living in recuperative care ever since she attacked him back. Category:Characters Category:Engineers